Pixel
Appearance Pixel is a young Soulstairan woman who while her intial age is unknown, the creator, Emma, commonly considers her to hypothetically be at least 25. Pixel has tan skin and orange hair that comes down to her neck and curls under at the ends. She typically wears a magenta colored hoodie and white boxers with red polka dots. Under her hoodie is a pale pink spaghetti strap shirt. And despite how her hoodie can obscure her physique, Pixel has a very fit body, including abs and muscular arms. She doesn't wear socks or shoes however. Her eyes are also magenta. She also has a pointed nose. She is frequently seen with bags under her eyes and a very "chill" smile. Personality Pixel is a very lazy and playful person. She prefers to lay around all day and sleep, she enjoys sleeping so much that she has bags under her eyes because every time you see her she has most likely just woken up from a nap. Despite her laziness, Pixel is very tech-savvy and enjoys tinkering on heavy machinery such as cars or trucks. If she is bored, she might take apart the toaster and see how well she can reassemble it. She also enjoys gross out humor and funny puns. She also thinks pain inflicted on others due to ignorance his hilarious! She also enjoys music like Pop or just something with a chill and funky beat. Magic/Spells Pixel is a wielder of Magenta Magic and all her powers are based on electricity and lightning. Bolt: ''"Bolt" ''is one of Pixel's most used spells. Despite being a one word enchantment and requiring no form of condition, it is extremely powerful due to its simplicity as a speed enhancement type of spell. The spell allows Pixel to move many times faster than a bolt of lightning. But asking your magic for speed is almost as simple as asking for the power to fly, which every soulstarian can do. Because of it simplicity, the spell actually doesn't use up a bunch of her energy. The spell not only grants Pixel speedy feet but speed in everything she does. Including thinking and speaking. Meaning while she is in her bolt mode she can very quickly decide which spell she would want to use next and say it so quickly that whoever she is using it against wont even realize she said anything. As Pure Magenta (Fused with Etta) Pure Magenta (or we can just call her Magenta) Is the physical embodiment of the purest form of Megenta magic. She can only exists through the help Of Etta's black magic however. in CMYK the "K" does represent black but the "K" really stands for "key". So Etta's black magic is the "key" to unlocking Pixel's true power that's "locked" deep inside her. Spells and Power Moves: Thunderous Whiplash: Can send concentrated thunderous soundwaves at the victim. The thunder is so loud that it can damage metal. Rumble: Can hit the ground so hard it can cause a short lived earthquake. Dazzling Gigavolt: A lightning powered punch. Magenta’s fist doesn’t even have to really hit the victim, she can send the sheer energy flying across a great distance. Lightning Tornado: A tornado made entirely of lightning. Jinx of Storms: Can manipulate the weather to target only the victim. I does a lot of damage and and makes it difficult for them to concentrate or even stand. Holy Strike: Using her scepter, she can summon a single huge lightning strike straight from Valhalla